Seon's Food
is a North Plaza store in Dead Rising. It is the only grocery store in Willamette Parkview Mall. The psychopath Steven Chapman can be found in this store during Case 2-3: Medicine Run. Seon's has the largest amount of food in the game. Case 2-3: Medicine Run After Brad has been shot by Carlito, Jessie McCarney informs Frank that Brad needs medical attention and sends him off to the pharmacy to get first aid. Upon arriving in the store everything appears normal until Frank tries to get through a door to the pharmacy at which point Steven Chapman arrives and accuses Frank of vandalizing his store. Frank tries to explain that someone has been shot and that he needs medical supplies or they'll die. Steven says that this is the same story that Isabela Keyes told him and then proceeds to yell in rage and attack Frank, forcing Frank to kill him. Items and Food *8 Cash Registers *1 Weapon Cart (after defeating Steven Chapman during Medicine Run) *1 Fire Extinguisher Vegetables *∞ Apples *∞ Cabbage *∞ Corn *∞ Grapefruits *∞ Japanese Radish *∞ Lettuce *∞ Melons *∞ Oranges *∞ Red Cabbage *∞ Squash *∞ Zucchini Dairy Section *∞ Cheese *∞ Coffee Creamer *∞ Milk *∞ Orange Juice *∞ Yogurt Frozen Goods *∞ Frozen Vegetables *∞ Ice Pops *∞ Uncooked Pizzas Aisles *∞ Baking Ingredients *∞ Can Drinks *∞ Canned Food *∞ Canned Sauce *∞ Condiments *∞ Cookies *∞ Cooking Oil *∞ Pet Food *∞ Shampoo *∞ Snacks Bakery *∞ Baguettes Meats Stall *1 Bucket *2 Cardboard Boxes *1 Push Broom *∞ Raw Meat Seafood Stall *1 Bucket *1 Cardboard Boxes *1 Push Broom *∞ King Salmon Wine Area *∞ Wine *3 Wine Casks Pharmacy *1 Cardboard Box *1 Fire Extinguisher *1 First Aid Kit (during Medicine Run and Overtime Mode) Unique Items and Designs Several weapons and foods can be found in Seon's which are not found anywhere else. In addition several unique food packaging designs are only found in Seon's. PP Stickers Infinity Mode The store is locked out in Infinity Mode because the supermarket is stocked with an infinite amount of food, which would allow the player to stay in the store and have no worries about food, making it easy to survive. Trivia *It's most likely named after Seon King, a Capcom staff member. *Leigh's Fine Liquor, a store in Dead Rising 2, is based in the wine area. *Upon entering the store in Case 2-3, the player will receive a call from Otis, in which he will say "Frank, you're in supermarket." This was changed in the re-release to be more grammatically correct: "Frank, you're in '''the' supermarket.". Gallery /Gallery}} Seon's Food & Stuff Ad.png|Advertisement for Seon's Food & Stuff found in the Entrance Plaza. Dead rising seon's food and stuff.PNG|The store's entrance. Seon's.png|Store's interior. Seon's Wine.png|Wine section. Seon's Vegetables.png|Vegetables section. Seon's Seafood.png|Seafood section. pp-79.jpg|Meats Section. Seon's Pharmacy.png|The pharmacy. Seon's Dairy.png|Dairy section. Seon's Bakery.png|The bakery. Supermarketbrowsing.jpg|Frank browsing the aisles. Supermarket survivor beta.png|Frank with a woman in ''Dead Rising beta. Supermarket beta.jpg|Supermarket in Dead Rising beta. Category:Dead Rising Locations Category:Dead Rising Stores